Quinn wants control
by iloveselgomez13
Summary: “Rachel?” A low voice purred in her ear and a shudder went through her body, “Come to bed.” **Just plain smut**


"Rachel?" A low voice purred in her ear and a shudder went through her body, "Come to bed."

Swallowing hard Rachel turned round to face Quinn as she tried to regain her composure of course that was difficult with Quinn's playing with the hem of Rachel's skirt. Gulping she grabbed Quinn's hands and stepped back into the island counter. Biting down on her lip Rachel began to sing in her head hoping it would distract her from the blonde stood in her kitchen.

"Pleasee Rachel," Quinn begged her hand been realised from Rachel's grip as Rachel steadied herself o the counter and Quinn couldn't help the grin that took over her face.

Licking her dry lips Rachel focused on the song in her head but it was no use she found herself walking towards the door Quinn leading her up the stairs of her own home to her own bedroom. Trying to hold on to reality she tried to get in front of Quinn so she could lead, so she could be dominating but Quinn blocked her attempts, this time she wanted to be in charge.

Reaching Rachel's bedroom she pulled Rachel closer to her as she closed the door her hand travelling up Rachel's side. Quinn pushed the other girl against the door her knee slipping in-between Rachel's legs and rubbing against her sex. The ex-cheerleader couldn't help the grin that overtook her face as Rachel rocked on her leg begging for her to continue.

Closing the space between them Quinn leant down and kissed the brunette, her lips moulded around the other girls and soon she was battling for dominance, the dominance she wanted. Rachel moaned as the Quinn broke the kiss and her hands travelled up Rachel's top to meet her soft breasts. Her fingers tweaking the hard nipples as she rolled them between her thumb and forefinger before her palm rubbed the full breast.

"Ugh, Quinn...Dads...home," Rachel let out shakily but Quinn just smirked at her before pulling at the edge of Rachel's top, Rachel understood and quickly obliged for it to be taken off.

"That just makes it more exciting," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear and she giggled when a breathless moan flew from Rachel's lips.

Quinn was glad they had changed into their pyjamas earlier for a movie night as she took in Rachel's half naked from before she lowered her head and swirled her tongue around the erect nipple and began to suck. Dragging her teeth she gently bite down which earned another low moan from the brunette. She felt Rachel's hands tangle in her hair which encouraged her to go on, moving her attention from the left breast to the right and her hand pulling at the brim of her pyjama shorts.

Sighing in frustration at the pale blue shorts she released the nipple which caused a groan from Rachel and used both hands to pull the discriminating shorts down and allowed Rachel to help by stepping out of them and kicking them to the side.

Pulling on Rachel's hand she led her to the bed and pushed down on her so she would sit, Quinn smiled at Rachel before pulling her baggy white top over her head slowly to revealed creamy, toned skin and breast. Skimpy boxer shorts the only clothing left on the blonde, turning her attention back to Rachel she straddled her. Leaning down and kissing Rachel's full lips with passion she bites down on the bottom lip and she was sure it would leave a mark, her mark. Everyone would know she had done it.

Pushing Rachel back she falls down on the bed and Quinn continues her travels down the Rachel's neck where she sucks on her pulse point knowing this will raise a moan from the girl beneath her. As if on command Rachel gasping she moans Quinn's name loudly that Quinn has to remind her, her Dads are in.

Rubbing Rachel's sex through the material of Rachel's pants she smiles she knows how much she hates teasing. Her right hand scraping her nails down her stomach soothingly before her hand pulls on the pants, Rachel's breathing heavy.

"Please Quinn hurry," Rachel mumbles

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks with a glint in her eyes that Rachel knows it won't come easy

Quinn had pull Rachel's pants down now and she was softly running her hand from Rachel's thigh over her sex.

"Yessss," Rachel let out from the breath she had been holding in.

"Yes what?" Quinn asked and Rachel swallowed as she saw the smirk on Quinn's face.

"Ugh."

"No I don't believe that's what I wanted," Quinn said beginning to crawl off Rachel her chest heaving and a layer of sweat already covering her body.

"Please," Rachel almost yelled

"That's more like it," Quinn said her trademark smirk never leaving her face as she slipped two fingers in Rachel's centre quickly and Rachel had to bite down and Quinn's shoulder to stop the moan from leaving her lips and her hands clawed at Quinn's back.

Quinn's thumb rubbed smooth circles as she found a rhythm and began to pump in and out of Rachel every so often Rachel wouldn't be able to hold in the moan that she had been trying to suppress. She could feel Rachel getting nearer and nearer to climax and pulled out before she could. A high pitched growl came from Rachel's lips and Quinn felt herself getting wetter then she already was.

Spreading Rachel's legs further she kissed the inside of her thighs before she licked her lips and flicked her tongue in-between Rachel's folds. Her tongue making swirling motions as it flicked and she tasted Rachel's sweet taste. Rachel's hands flew to Quinn's hair again as she gripped on and a frustrated moan fell from her lips at not been able to scream.

Quinn felt Rachel tighten and she slipped two fingers inside and Rachel's head rolled back and a long 'Quinn' fell from her lips. She pumped in and out of Rachel as she rode out the orgasm before she pulled out and watched her girlfriend try regaining composure for the second time that night.

"That was utterly amazing Quinn," Rachel finally said as her breathing returned to normal, "I feel like I should repay you."

Quinn smiled back at Rachel, "Me too."

***** Hopefully this was okay my first time writing a sex scene between Rachel/Quinn so I hope I did it justice. Review please *****


End file.
